Dead Line Circus: a KoN Gift
by knight of nights
Summary: Lily was just an ordinary girl, living in the heart of New Orleans. She was content with being normal, trying to survive the parade season and watch her alcholic cousin, Haku. At least until she met Gakupo, an attractive acrobat that invites her to Dead Line Circus and offers her the chance of destroying the abuse around her. for s.Storm


"Throw me something mister!" That was the cry of the masses. Through out the year, the southeastern city of New Orleans was usually quite. The streets were only filled with the sounds of cars rushing by, the shouts of street peddlers selling their wares, and sometimes a lone saxophone, trying to enthrall the busy pedestrians. But for one month of the year, everything changed. The streets were filled to the brim, men, women and children crying out for cheep colored beads and doubloons. Large parade floats, made from paper-mache, regally marched down the street, as the public did all but worship them. A million hands seemed to be lifted high, all begging for worthless plastic. Though it was still February, the temperature was already in the seventies. Coats, which were only taken out a few weeks every year in this hot climate, had already been thrust back into the closet, most likely to not be worn until next November. The air was a mixture of smells, of the sweat of the masses, the oily smell of fried food, and the sickening smell of alcohol. Alcohol seemed to be everywhere, in glass bottle in people's hands, in carts wheeled around by merchants, and covering the ground, causing those who are most drunk to slip on the yellow liquid.

This seen was nothing new to Lily. Having grown up in this city, she was used to the yearly insanity that the city seemed to be overcome by. The blond knew where were the most dangerous places to wait for the parade, where your tires would be slit and your pocket picked. She could tell you how long it took for the parades to make their way along their route, and where was the best place to stand. Because of this knowledge, she had managed to get in the front of the roaring masses. Her arms crossed her sky blue eyes were filled with boredom from the parade before her. Every year it was the same; her long, golden hair was either pulled by grimy brats, or covered in alcohol by some drunken idiot. Her clothes, which revealed a lot of skin, made guys, think she was a whore, whom they could pay for some 'fun'. Every year these confrontations ended the same: she was livid, and the guy was either nursing his eye, or broken jaw.

She would have chosen not to go at all this year, if it wasn't for her cousin, Haku Yowane. For some reason, her cousin chose this year to finally come down from her frozen home, and visit. The gray haired female was now extremely drunk, dancing outrageously behind her embarrassed cousin. Lily decided to pretend she didn't now Haku and turned back towards the parade. It didn't seem to be anything new this year. A float passes, the cart decorated to look like an underwater paradise, while the floaters threw small stuffed fish and pearly beads. She couldn't wait to drop Haku back at her hotel room, and then retreat to her dorm. Lily rubbed the sides of her temple, which pounded from the never ending jazz music. Why did her city, which usually has the population of a few hundred thousand, have to swell to the size of over a million, for just one little holiday? She was ready to grab her intoxicated cousin by the hand and drag her away, until she saw the next float.

Instead of brightly colored like the majority of the other parade floats, the background of this one was a piercing black. Painted skillfully on this background were acrobats and circus animals in vivid colors. On the sides were the floaters, dressed in the jet black dresses and suits that matched their raven colored hair. Their faces were hidden behind white half-masks, portraying them in a creepy light. In the middle, seated on a silver throne surrounded by scarlet roses, was the float queen. She also was dressed in black, though her outfit was much grander. She had a long sleeve black shirt that was under a black vest. Though her shirt, along with its white bowtie, covered her entire chest, her black asymmetrical skirt showed a lot of skin. Her look was complete with high socks that sat on her thighs. Her green hair was short in the front with several longer strands of green hair falling along her chest. Her dark green half mask seemed to dazzling with hundreds of diamonds. Her smile seemed to be mysterious, seeming joyous, but menacing at the same time.

On either side of the female were two guys, each wearing a sort of black suit. The suits tails and white undershirt made it look extremely elegant. Under their long coats, their pants were fitted, showing off toned muscles. On the left side, which was farthest away from Lily, it was a handsome blond. His hair was about to shoulders and tied into a ponytail on the back. His yellow mask laid under his golden bangs, framing a pair of aquamarine eyes that seemed to glisten in excitement. But it was the other guy that caught her attention. He was tall, not extremely so, but just the right height. His body was toned and fit and his smile shone like a beacon through the insanity of Mardi Gras. His long purple hair was in a ponytail that seemed to glow in the moon light. She caught his eye and smiled slightly, feeling her cheeks starting to burn. Leaning over to whisper in the green haired queen's ear, he quickly stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled a quick note. Then he turned a pulled out one of the beautiful roses from the throne. Using his long arms, he propelled himself over the railing, and landed next to the startled floaters, who were throwing beads and stuffed animals. He leaned over, just as the cart was in front of Lily. Smiling he held out the paper and the rose, which grabbed as he passed. He watched her fall behind as he waved to lily, her legs fastened to the ground as the float moved on. It wasn't until he was out of sight, did the blond girl dare look down at the note he had given her. On one side it seemed to be a sort of ticket. The word VIP was written in golden block letters, which sat on top of a picture of a big top tent. Near the bottom of the ticket was the place, City Park, and the date, Tuesday, 14 at 11:00 pm. Lily quickly flipped it over onto the white side and saw the brief note the man had written. _Please come- K.G._ the note was brief, but Lily felt her heart flutter. She quickly pulled her phone to check the time. "_10:21_, _just enough time"_ Lily spun around and pried her cousin off of some blue hair freak that Haku was currently lip-locking with.

"Wait," the drunk cried out. "I don't want to leave yet" she said trying to reach the blue haired guy. Lily let her go.

"If you want to sleep in your hotel bed, where you can nurse your hangover, I'm leaving now. But if you would rather stay here with your new boyfriend on the dirty streets, then by all means, stay here." She addressed her shortly. Haku froze for a few seconds, pondering what she should do, before looking back up at Lily.

"I'll come" she announced, before turning back to man behind her. "Bye Kaito!" She called out. "Call me tonight!" She said, as she skipped behind the serious blond.

####DEAD####LINE####CIRCUS####

The temperature was starting to drop as the clock neared eleven. Lily, with the skill that only a native could have, expertly avoided potholes and drunken parade goers. She had speeded downtown to drop off her intoxicated cousin at the Roosevelt Hotel steps, before throwing her car in reverse and heading towards City Park. Before she knew, she had pulled into a jam packed parking lot. Taking one last look in the rearview mirror to fix her hair and makeup, Lily jumped out and followed the masses towards the large tent. The circus tent was a bright red, and large enough to fit hundreds of people in its enchanted domain. In front of the entrance was a small booth where a girl was taking money for tickets. Lily tapped her foot while she was in line, not wanting to miss a single minute of the performance of the purple haired man that she so longed to see. Finally it was her turn. Lily glanced quickly at the girl in the booth. She looked familiar, with her short black hair and cheery, young face. On the top of the girl's head was an enormous white bow, which threatened to fall of its pedestal.

"Twelve dollars please" she cheerfully chirped. Lily squirmed, knowing she didn't have that much money to spare. But it was worth it. As she reached into her purse, her fingers can in contact with the note the man had given her. Slowly, she pulled out as the dark haired girl gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed "I didn't know that you were an invited guest" she said as he cheeks turned red. "Please forgive me!" She cried out dramatically.

"Um, it's ok" Lily said, unsure what to do as the girl carried on about how she had made a grievous sin. She was about to just enter the tent and leave the girl to her ranting when she a masculine voice started to sound behind her.

"Well, why don't you fix your mistake, Rin, and bring her to her seat?" The voice said, making Lily jump. She spun around to see this new arrival and her jaw dropped in shock. It was a guy around her age. Everything, from his hair cut to his chin and his gray beanie, to his clothes gave off a "don't care" attitude. He was hot, maybe not as hot as the guy on the float, but awfully close. "If you want, I can bring her for you" he said his voice sounding bored, as if he didn't care what she chose, but Lily could feel his eyes boring into her. Rin smiled warmly.

"Really?! Thanks Yuuma!" She squealed, before turning to the next person in line. Lily watched her carefully. For some reason, there seemed to be something off with the girl. Rin's actions were mechanical, though her emotions were heightened.

"Are you ready to go, Miss?" Yuuma asked slowly. Lily had forgotten him standing there.

"Um, sure" She said, following him into the circus tent.

####DEAD####LINE####CIRCUS####

The tent was filled with people, most of them around Lily's age. Bleachers lined the walls, except where the entrance and the stage exit were. The crowds, already drunk from the parade festivities, jostled and shouted back and forth. Even though the circus was packed, all the seats around Lily were empty. Yuuma had brought her to a sort of private box. She waited to see if other VIPs would show up, but as the audience filled up the regular seats, she realized she must be the only one. Suddenly the lights dimmed, signaling that the long awaited show was about to start. Suddenly spotlights turned on, focusing on the dark stage exit. Three white horses came full out sprinting, the manes and tails waved freely. The crowd gasped as they noticed the riders, who stood on the horses' backs, their black gloved hands fastened to white manes. In the front was the blond guy, his dare devil grin seemed to edge on the crowd, crying for him to ride even faster. In the middle was the green haired girl, who seemed calm and peaceful, even while preforming this dangerous feat. Last in line, was the person that Lily had come to see. The purple haired guy rode swiftly, his face filled with joy. As he came near her sitting place, she caught his eye. His smile widened, and releasing one hand from the horse's mane, he blew her a kiss. Lily could feel her cheeks turning bright red, burning like they had been lit on fire. After the three riders had ridden once around the inside of the tent, they flipped off of their horses, landing on their feet expertly, as the horses ran back from where they came.

"Welcome to Deadline Circus!" The green hair girl shouted to the applauding masses "I am Gumi Kamui, magician and enchantress of this circus!" She said as she pulled off a glove. Her hand was tattooed with strange symbols that sent a shiver up the blond observer's spine. With a wave of Gumi's hand, the three horses came galloping out again. This time though, their hooves were several feet above the ground. Murmurs of astonishment flooded through the audience. Lily squinted her eyes, skeptical over this miracle, but still couldn't see any wires. As the horses ran back, the crowd stood to their feet, applauding, as Gumi bowed. She stepped back as the blond strode forward.

"I'm Len Kagemine, expert knife thrower!" He exclaimed as he pushed back his coat, showing a belt that had several daggers hanging from it. A spot light lite up a target that was several yards away. His hand bolted to his belt and in quick succession, Len threw four daggers at the target, making a perfect L shape. Finally the purple haired hottie strode forward.

"I am Gakupo Kamui, and the acrobat at this circus. Running a short distance, he stopped and started doing back hand springs across the ground; his last hand spring he twisted in the air, so he turned around, landing only three feet away from Lily. From the inside of his coat, he pulled out a white rose, its petals tinted with pink. He leaned over the fence as he handed the rose to lily and whispered into her ear. "I'm happy you came" he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Lily Yowane" She mumbled, adverting her eyes from embarrassment. His grin widened as he pranced back towards Len and Gumi.

"Let the show begin!" Gumi cried, as the two guys ran to be off stage. "First, I need a volunteer!" Imminently a countless amount of hands shot up, all begging to be chosen. "The guy with the blue hair, please come forward!" Quickly, a familiar looking drunken man stumbled to his feet and somehow made his way to the circus floor without falling. It was Kaito, the man at the parade. Lily turned to look at his seat, half expecting for Haku to be there, but she was wrong. Apparently the player had found another girl to make out with; this one was slender and had teal pig tails that was so long, it almost touched the floor.

"Go Kaito!" She yelled, her shrill voice ringing in Lily's ears. She was grateful she had decided to not bring Haku with her, knowing that she really liked the guy, judging on how that was all he talked about the entire car ride. The idiot was near Gumi now, smiling his perverted little grin. Gumi smiled back, but there was fierceness in her eyes, that caused Kaito to stop. "Please pick a card" she commanded. With just a flick of her hand a stack of cards flew up and started to shuffle themselves. When they finally stopped, Kaito carefully chose a single card. "Please tell me what your card is "she said sweetly.

"It's an ace of hearts" he mumbled. With a smile she started to chant, her speech sounding savage and unintelligent. All of the cards flew up and made a large circle around the magician and her volunteer, with their faces pointing towards the audience. Even from a distance, Lily could pick out that many of the cards had different numbers and colors. Quickly the cards started to spin, constantly accelerating. Slowly the cards started to change colors and numbers. Then they stopped, all of the cards now an ace of heats. Standing to their feet again, the crowd applauded as Kaito stumbled back to his seat. Gumi curtsied, and then exited as Len came to the front.

"I also need a volunteer" he smiled. Screaming girls waved their hands wildly, all wanting to be near the hot blond. "Let me see, I pick," he paused. "You, the girl white dress with cherry colored hair." He said, as many disappointed sighs were drowned out by one obnoxious squeal. Out shot a teenage girl, who looked way too young to be drinking, with waist length cherry colored hair, with a single tuft of hair that stood up. She skipped down towards Len, her face hidden behind her enormous smile. Lily wouldn't have been surprise if the red head would have glomped Len when she reached him, but she managed to control herself.

From the back, one of the circus helpers appeared, pushing a large target on wheels with one hand, and a green apple in the other. Her curvy body and large breasts got many hoots and hollers from the male population of the crowd. With an icy glare at everyone, she turned and went pack to pushing the target.

"Thanks Luka" he smiled at the retreating woman. Len turned to the exited girl. "Ok, Miss…" he paused, waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Miki!" She chirped.

"Miss. Miki, would you please come stand by this target?" He asked gently, as he led the girl there. He put his hands on Miki's hips, turning her body so her back was against the target. Then carefully he placed the apple on her head. "Please stand still, he said, his voice filled with kindness. Len then turned to the crowd. "I will throw my knife into the core of this apple without injuring the young Miki!" The crowd gasped at this bold announcement. Len had that same daredevil look in his eye again, while Miki slightly shook from fear. He chose a black knife from his belt and aimed it at the target. Then with a flick of his wrist, the blade traveled through the room, chopping through the tuft of hair and striking the apple in the core. As the crowd cheered, the frightened Miki returned to her seat as Gakupo came out. Lily felt her heart go into her throat, wondering if he could hear her heart beat.

"For my performance, I ask for the assistance of Lily!" Lily felt frozen in her place, not able to move. But somehow, feeling returned to her limbs, and she made her way to the floor. The stares of envious girls were like daggers on her skin, tearing and cutting her into millions of pieces, but when she looked into his indigo eyes, the daggers fell away. He reached out his hand, which she took. Slowly he raised her hand to his lips, pressing it gently in a soft kiss that turned her face red once again. "We will dance on the high wire!" He announced to the crowd before turning to lily again. "Don't be afraid" he whispered into her ears as he led her up the ladder. He stepped out onto the wire, balancing like a cat, and then turned towards her, waiting expectedly. She stepped out nervously, almost falling into his arms as music started to play.

"I'm scared" Lily whispered

"Lily, do you ever feel like this world is full of abusers?" He asked her, changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"Do you ever feel like a lot of people try to take advantage of others?" Gakupo said gently. Lily's thoughts jumped to Kaito

"Yes" she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"What if you could live somewhere where people really, truly love you for who you are? Would you go there?"

"Where would such a place be?" She asked, turning her head to look at the far away ground. He used his hand to make her look him in the eye.

"Here with me. I've barely met you Lily, but I doubt I could live without you" he said his voice full of feeling. "Please stay with me" He begged. Conflicting thoughts ran through Lily's head. Could she really leave her old life behind? Would she be missed? To be honest, she doubted anyone would. Her only family left was Haku, who she rarely got in touch with. She didn't talk to her neighbors, and didn't really have any friends.

"Yes, this place is like a fantasy" She whispered, adverting her eyes, not wanting to admit her real reason for staying. Gakupo looked at her with a sad expression in her eyes.

"It wasn't always this way," he sighed. "For a long time, this circus was ruled by a cruel master named Mayu. She enjoyed beating the other circus workers, often taking out her anger on people for no reason" Lily could see Gakupo's eyes turning hard and cold from hatred. "I did all I can to protect my sister, Gumi, and her friend, Len from harm, but there is only such much abuse a person can take. So I shot her" his voice seemed sharp and dangerous.

Lily took a step back, trying to distance herself from the fearsome acrobat before her. Suddenly her boot slipped, as she started to tumble off of the high wire. Instantly an arm wrapped around her waist, steading her on the narrow wire. Her checks turned red, as she could feel the hot breath against her ear. Gakupo whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his other arm around her as well, embracing her with his chest pressed against her small back.

"This is why we still have a circus" he said, his voice now calm. "So we can rid the world of people like Mayu" he paused as both Gumi and Len came out. Lily closed her eyes as the sound of screams reached her ears of people were sliced open by Len's knives and Gumi's magic. The sound of stampeding feet that rushed to the exit, only to be met by the raven haired assistants, who seemed to be caring assorted weapons, anything from revolvers, to clubs, to daggers. As the sounds subsided, Lily opened her mouth to speak, but her voice seemed to be paralyzed. Finally she was able to croak out a sentence.

"So, they are all dead now" She asked, her voice filled with emotions

"Yes, but justice is often ironically merciful" He told her. "Many of these people act this way, because they were treated wrongly. If this is the case, Gumi can bring them back to life, which they will stay here with us, defeating the same evil they once committed." He finished. Lily slightly opened her eyes, and peered down.

In the center of the floor, right under her and Gakupo, several bloody bodies were being pulled by the dark haired workers. She could see Yuuma and Rin half carrying, half dragging the now bloody kaito, while Luka, and another girl with a pink cat helmet on her head, were dragging his equally destroyed girlfriend. Besides them, Len was carrying Miki, and ungracefully tossed her to the ground. Gumi came towards the three corpses, staring at them, as if she could see their souls. Then slowly she started to chant, as she pulled off her glove, the symbols on her hand started to glow. Lily gasped as slowly the trio's hair turned jet black. Then suddenly they started to move, opening their now black eyes.

"Will you still stay?" Gakupo asked her. She was split, part of her wanting to stay, part of her demanding to leave. Her mind told her she should leave. To willingly stay with murders, was pure insanity. She was better off safe at home. But her heart pulled the other way. To destroy evil in her own way, to protect those who still were innocent heightened her emotions. And to do it besides Gakupo, was enough to have her stay.

"Yes," she smiled slightly, closing her eyes again as she and Gakupo kissed, oblivious to all else in the circus tent.

####DEAD####LINE####CIRCUS####

Meiko shoved people out of her way, scowling at any idiot that foolishly got in her way. Since her favorite club was closed from the snow from the late snowstorm, she thought this circus could be an alternate use of her time. She found her seat, just as the lights were dimmed. Suddenly four white horses rushed out, galloping at full seat. Meiko gasped as she noticed the four riders, standing on their horse's backs. In the front was a blond boy, his smile mischievous and daring. The next rider was a girl with short green hair, her face calm even with the present danger. The third was a purple hair man, who was extremely attractive. The man kept looking back and smiling at the fourth and final rider, a girl with long blond hair. Part of Meiko wished she could have looked as happy as that pair, but inside her dark heart, she rather not give up her ways. Meiko sat back as the show started

"Welcome to Dead Line Circus!"


End file.
